Feliz Cumpleaños
by SarayZoro
Summary: Ha sido el cumpleaños de unas de las tripulantes de sombrero de paja Oc , y Luffy y compañía deciden prepararle una fiesta sorpresa.


Feliz no cumpleaños

_Pov Sara._

Los chicos llevaban toda la semana muy raros. Esa mañana al hacer los grupos, cada uno fue a su bola, Luffy se quedó en el barco para hacer no se qué cosa, Chopper y Usopp se fueron juntos a comprar, lo que me resulto verdaderamente raro porque casi siempre, el renito se iba con Robin o se venía conmigo, la pelinegra y Nami se fueron a comprar ropa juntas, Sanji fue a por comida y para mi sorpresa Zorro decidió venir conmigo a entrenar, en vez de ir por su lado como siempre.

_Fin Pov Sara_

Sara se estaba cambiando. Había decidido ponerse unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta de rayas horizontales azules y blancas que dejaba ver su ombligo, pero cubría la parte de atrás entera, unas sandalias blancas. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola. Preparó su inseparable mochila y salió de su habitación encontrándose con Zorro que estaba apoyado en la pared esperándola.

-Por fin sales princesita.- dijo el chico con fastidio.

-Nadie te ha dicho que vengas conmigo marimo- le contestó cogiendo la mochila.

-Ya lo sé, pero cada vez que vas sola terminas metiéndote en líos- comentó el muchacho poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de Sara.

-Prefiero meterme en líos que tener un pésimo sentido de la orientación- le pinchó la pelirroja, acercando más su cara a la de Zorro.

Ambos acercaban sus caras poco a poco, pero en ese momento apareció Luffy cantando (la canción que cantó en la isla del cielo). Los dos se separaron rápidamente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. El pelinegro se los quedó viendo por un segundo pero siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, los dos jóvenes se despidieron de los que quedaban en el barco y se fueron. Durante todo el camino, hacia la playa que había visto Sara hacía uno días mientras paseaba ambos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Una vez allí Zoro se puso a entrenar y la pelirroja se sentó a la sombra, bajo una palmera y sacó un libro que le había prestado Robin.

Debería de ser eso de la una cuando Sara terminó de leer. El sol apretaba con fuerza, la vista de la chica se dirigió hacia la de su acompañante, que se encontraba meditando, mientras el sol le daba de lleno. A la pelirroja se le ocurrió una idea y no tardó en ponerla en práctica. Con un dedo dibujo un círculo encima de su "mejor amigo" y se formó una esfera de agua, con el mismo dedo apuntó al espadachín mojándolo de píes a cabeza.

-Jajajajajaja- Se reía la chica, mientras el chico se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta.

-¿Lo ves gracioso, princesa?- preguntó Zoro mientras dejaba a un lado la camiseta y caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Venga Zoro, te iba a dar una insolación y yo sólo te he mojado un poquitín- le contestó Sara con una fingida preocupación, a la vez que intentaba aguantar la risa y se ponía de pie.

- Y voy yo y me lo creo- dijo el peli verde- ve te preparando pequeña.-la chica salió corriendo, sin embargo el joven fue más rápido y la cogió en brazos, a modo de princesa.

-No por favor Zoro, no he traído muda, ni llevo biquini.- le suplico la muchacha.

-Eso deberías de haberlo pensado antes de haberme mojado ¿no crees?- el chico se iba metiendo poco a poco en el mar, hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas y se sumergió con la chica, que se agarró fuertemente a su cuello.

Cuando salieron a tomar aire, sus rostros se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, Sara rompió aquella molesta distancia con un beso, al principio era dulce y tierno, sin embargo a cada segundo se volvía más apasionado, por falta de aire tuvieron que separase, pero el peli verde no tardó mucho en volver a unir sus labios. Zoro la sacó del agua, y al llegar a la playa la puso con delicadeza en el suelo, de nuevo se separaron por falta de aire, el chico la iba a besarla de nuevo pero la chica movió su cabeza haciendo que le el joven diera un beso en el aire, mientras que ella le daba uno cariñoso en la mejilla.

-Si seguimos así, terminaremos como tú y yo sabemos y nos pueden pillar- le susurró a Zoro al oído, el emitió un pequeño gruñido y deshizo el abrazo. Sara le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó bajo la palmera donde había estado leyendo-vamos a comer, que es tarde.

Antes de comer, Sara se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se quedo en ropa interior de encaje celeste. Zoro se quedó mirando maravillado el cuerpo de su amante, siempre que lo veía se sorprendía de lo maravilloso que era. El chico dejo los bentos que había sacado de la mochila de la joven sobre la arena y se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, los cuales iban en dirección a su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó al principio, pero al darse cuenta que era Zoro se relajó y siguió colocando la ropa sobre una rama para que se secara.

-Zoro, para- dijo dándosela vuelta y poniendo sus manos en el torso del chico.

-Cómo quieres que pare si te quedas así- dijo uniendo sus labios en un apasionado y lujurioso beso, que fue interrumpido por la falta de aire por parte de ambos.

-"Eso deberías de haberlo pensado antes de haberme mojado ¿no crees?"-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal-Creo que eso lo dijiste tú marimo- Sara se escapó del abrazo del espadachín y al pasar por su lado le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

La hora de la comida pasó entre risas por parte de Sara y miradas deseosas por parte de Zoro. Cuando terminaron la chica se puso la ropa seca, metió los bentos en la mochila y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el peli verde.

-Quiero dar una vuelta por el pueblo- le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- quédate y entrena que llevas un par de días que no lo haces.

-No, voy contigo- dijo con urgencia, lo que hizo que la ojiazul lo mirase extrañada- por un día más que no entrene no pasa nada.

-Ok, ¿qué has hecho con Zoro?- le preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-No me pasa nada, ya recuperaré los días que no he entrenado cuando nos vayamos- le respondió el muchacho.

**"Aquí pasa algo raro, Zoro decir que no a un entrenamiento…"**-pensó Sara.

El camino de ida al pueblo fue mucho más ameno, al llegar al pueblo dieron un pequeño paseo, la ojiazul quería irse al barco, pese a todo Zoro logró convencerla invitándola a tomar unos helados. Así pasaron la tarde comiéndose un helado entre risas hasta que dieron las ocho. El peli verde dijo que ya era hora de que se fueran al barco alegando que dentro de poco sería la hora de cenar y que habían quedado todos allí dentro de media hora. La chica asintió algo molesta, pero se le olvido tras un apasionado beso por parte del chico. Al llegar todos estaban en la cubierta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido este precioso día, mi linda flor de primavera?- le preguntó Sanji revoloteando a su alrededor.- ¿Te ha hecho algo ese estúpido?- lo miró son un deje de odio en sus ojos

-Me ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar y en cuanto a Zoro hoy se ha portado un poco raro la verdad- le contestó la pelirroja. Nami se situó en un lugar estratégico para que su amiga no la viera y le dio un capón al peli verde- Si no os importa voy a darme una ducha, ahora os veo en la cocina.

Sara se fue al baño donde se dio una relajante ducha, al salir se secó el pelo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez allí abrió el armario, para su sorpresa no había ropa, se giró un segundo y vio encima de su cama un vestido turquesa liso, de tirantas anchas. La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer o se ponía aquel vestido o salía en toalla. Finalmente optó por ponerse el vestido, el cual le quedaba por el muslo, buscó en el zapatero y encontró unas sandalias de tacón negro que eran de Nami y las cogió. Salió de la habitación de las chicas y fue a la cocina y cuando abrió la puerta…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todos.

-¿Qué…?- Sara no podía creérselo, habían decorado la cocina con motivos de cumpleaños, los chicos se habían vestido más o menos elegante.

Nami vestía un vestido rojo palabra de honor, ajustado y unos tacones rojos, Robin llevaba otro vestido más suelto que el de su compañera. Los chicos iban prácticamente iguales unos pantalones y una camisa, menos Sanji el resto llevaban las camisas por fuera de los pantalones, lo que les daba un toque informal.

-No habíamos podido celebrar tu cumpleaños como dios manda- le explicaba Luffy quien se acercaba para colocarle un sombrerito de fiesta, su hermana lo miraba confusa-Los chicos querían hacerte un fiesta, y me acorde de la fiesta que le hicimos a tu padre por su cumpleaños. Por lo que decidimos que te íbamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-Chicos, no hacía falta…- le contestó la chica.

-Clara que sí sólo se cumplen años una vez en la vida- la cortó Nami.

-Vamos a cenar, que sino la comida se enfría- les dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

La cumpleañera se sentó entre Nami y Robin y en frente tenía al espadachín. La cena fue como las de siempre entre risas, Luffy robándole la comida a quién pudiera, Sanji alagando a sus chicas y cuando lo hacía con pelirroja Zoro no podía callarse y soltaba una frases de las suyas y comenzaba otra pelea entre los dos. La ojiazul se acordó en ese momento del armario.

-¿Chicas porqué en el armario no había ropa?- les preguntó Sara, ambas se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le devolvió la otra pelirroja la pregunta.

-He abierto el armario antes de encontrar el vestido encima de la cama.- les comento la chica.

-Supongo que habrá que decírselo, navegante- las interrumpió Robin.

-Robín y yo te íbamos a regalar un nuevo fondo de armario- le explico la nombrada.

-Estáis de broma ¿verdad?- sus amigas negaron con la cabeza- no sé qué decir… por una parte tengo miedo por lo que me hayáis podido comprar y por otro sois geniales chicas- dijo abrazándolas.-pero no teníais que comprarme nada.

-No hemos sido las únicas- intentaba escurrir el bulto Nami.

En ese momento Sanji sacó el pastel de chocolate que había preparado y llamó a Luffy para que le diera las velas, el nombrado se levantó y se las llevó. El rubio las puso en la mitad de la tarta, las encendió con su mechero y llevó la tarta a la mesa, la colocó delante de la cumpleañera.

-Pide un deseo, Sara-le dijo Luffy. La chica lo pensó durante dos segundos y sopló las velas con una sonrisa

-¿Qué has pedido?- le preguntó el médico.

-Chopper, si lo digo no se cumplirá- contestó la pelirroja sonriente- Bueno vamos a probar la tarta- pero no pudieron ya que Luffy se la comió de una sentada.

-¡Luffy, esa era la tarta de cumpleaños de Sara!-le gritó Nami a su capitán dándole una paliza.

-Nami no importa, es una simple tarta- cortó la retahíla de golpes de su amiga.- Espero que estuviese buena, Lu.

-¿No te vas a enfadar?-preguntó Usopp sorprendido al igual que todos.

-Y estropear la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo, va a ser que no- le contestó- Bueno las chicas me han dicho que me habéis comprado algo ¿dónde están?- les cambió de tema la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡YO SOY EL PRIMERO!- chilló Luffy sacando su regalo de debajo del sombrero, al chico se le dibujaba una sonrisa más grande a medida que su hermana abría el regalo.

-No sé qué decir…- dijo Sara con lágrimas a punto de salir- es igual al que me regalaron mis padres y se quemó en la casa del árbol. ¡Gracias!- le agradeció con un abrazo.

Usopp fue el siguiente y le regaló un libro con todas las aventuras que había tenido antes de que se conocieran. Chopper le compró unos libros que habían visto hacía unos días, Sanji le dio una cajita que contenía unos aros de plata, Sara se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, como había hecho con todos. Sólo quedaba Zoro, la ojiazul estaba muy nerviosa.

El peli verde se acercó y le ofreció otra cajita de terciopelo azul. Sara, que estaba sentada, la cogió y la abrió poco a poco encontrándose al final con una preciosa pulsera de cadenas de plata con varios colgantes el del medio tenía forma de corazón, a su derecha otro colgante con tres espadas, a la izquierda del corazón unas alas, el resto de colgantes eran un tributo de cada uno de sus compañeros, un sombrero, un mapa, una sartén, un tirachinas, un botiquín y un libro. La pelirroja le dio la vuelta al corazón y vio que el espadachín había grabado la fecha en la que empezaron una relación. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, no sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir, sólo podía dejar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó poniéndose a su altura y quitándole las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, Sara movió la cabeza de forma negativa-¿Entonces…?

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca- le interrumpió y lo abrazó para después unir sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso.

-Te amo princesa-le declaró mirándola.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el enlace con la canción que canta Luffy en español y en japones con subtitulos en español.

watch?v=vvwbmA7XecM

watch?v=dMRbUMZmTds


End file.
